


At Last

by Earlgreyer



Series: Rare Pair Hell [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Eating, Food, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mushy, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, True Love, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: Felix and Carver have been together for three years and it's time to take their relationship to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to my wonderful beta, rachel4revenge, who deals with all of my spelling and grammar errors, and typos galore. 
> 
> I think I've hit all of the tags that people have asked me to add, but if there are any that I have missed please let me know and I'll add them immediately.
> 
> This story is done. All chapters have been edited and I'll be posting regularly so feel free to dive in now if you normally don't read WIPs.

**Carver**

 

Carver wiped his forehead with the back of his arm and looked toward the sound of clinking glass. Thom walked across the backyard holding two amber bottles in one hand and the socket wrench he needed in the other, coming to a stop beside the Harley. He handed one of the bottles to Carver. “You change the spark plugs yet?”

“That’s next. Just finished cleaning the carburetor. It didn’t take as long as I thought. And thanks.” He raised the bottle in salute, took a swig, and smiled as the tangy, slightly bitter liquid hit his tongue. “Conscription Ale. You spoil me.” He took another long pull on the bottle and set it carefully aside so he wouldn't accidentally knock it over as they worked on the bike. “Or is this just left over from last weekend’s party?”

Thom grunted. “Maybe.” He squatted next to Carver and handed him the wrench. “It was good to see Felix. You two look happy.”

Carver nodded as he removed the first spark plug. He frowned and examined the dark black powder at the end of the terminal. “Looks like she was running a little rich on the fuel mixture.”

Thom took the plug from him and looked the tip. “Yeah. Did you adjust the intake on the carburetor? And nice try changing the subject. But you know if I don’t get the scoop on how things are, Josie’s gonna have my head.”

Carver chuckled, removed the rear spark plug, and saw the same dark color. He set them aside, took the new spark plugs out of the box and began adjusting the gaps. “Things are good.” He finally looked over at Thom and smiled. “Really good. Due in no small part to you.”

“Me? What did I do?” Thom took one of the finished spark plugs and screwed it into the cylinder head while Carver adjusted another.

“Cassandra. You sent me to her back when I needed to get my head out of my ass. When I thought I’d completely wrecked what Felix and I had. Thankfully, I couldn’t even do _that_ right.” Carver could finally joke about it, but it still hurt to think about the pain he’d caused everyone.

Thom grunted again. “Thankfully Felix is a softie when it comes to you. _I’d_ have made you work a lot harder to get me back.” He took the second spark plug and screwed it in place.

“Well then, good thing I wasn’t dating you. You’re not my type anyway.” He grinned and took a swig of his ale. “You’re not pretty enough.” Thom snorted and nodded in agreement. Carver moved to the other side of the bike and removed the other set of plugs. “I’m thinking about asking him to marry me.” He concentrated intently on unscrewing the last plug and didn’t look up until the silence became uncomfortable. Thom was looming over him and the bike, one brow raised, and lips pulled into a frown. Carver squinted up at him. “What?”

Thom crossed his arms against his chest. “I’m assuming you’ve told Bethany. Have you discussed this with Cass?”

Carver relaxed and smiled at his scowl. “Bethany knows, and _yes_. I have discussed it with Cassandra.” He reached around the bike to retrieve his ale. “Even though I’ve been done with therapy for a while, it makes me feel better to check in now and then. I’m not planning on screwing things up with Felix again. Ever.”

Thom gave his usual grunt of acknowledgment and uncrossed his arms as he knelt to assist. “If you figure out how to make that work let me know. I could use the pointers with Josie.” There was a brief pause in the conversation while they tightened the plugs. “So then, you’re a bit further along than just _thinking_ about asking him.”

Carver wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and nodded. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Thom clapped him on the shoulder, almost knocking him over. “Good for you. Have a plan?”

Carver shook his head. “No. There are a few things I have to take care of first.”

 

**XXX**

 

**Felix**

 

Felix pushed back from the computer screen and rubbed his eyes to relieve the dryness. _I”ll have to get the rest of the documentation from Helisma tomorrow. I can’t do anymore today. I’m too tired._ He jumped at the loud meow and sudden lap full of fluff and attitude. “Hello, Dracona.” He brushed his hand from her head to the end of her tail and smiled when she deigned to allow it. “Such a beautiful girl. You’re hungry aren’t you, darling? I am too. Let’s get some lunch, shall we?” He scooped her up and carried her downstairs into the kitchen. She wiggled out of his arms and dropped to the floor to pace near her dish. “Patience, darling. I’m working on it.”

He grabbed a container of organic, grain free cat food from the pantry and shook it. “How about lamb and turkey?” Dracona purred louder and Felix smiled. “Excellent choice.” He poured some into her dish and stood back while she delicately sniffed at it. “Does it still meet with Her Highness’s approval?” She turned her back on him and began to eat.

Felix set the container on the counter and rummaged in the refrigerator for the leftover Rivaini take-away from dinner the night before. He didn’t bother heating it up, but stood with his hip pressed against the counter, eating forkfuls directly from the folded paper container. There were so many little habits he’d picked up from Carver over their three years together, and this was one that he was sure would make his mother’s hair stand on end. _Very like their first encounter with Carver._ The horrified look on his mother’s face as Carver stumbled into the kitchen half naked and half asleep made Felix chuckle out loud. It would forever be one of his favorite memories, although he was very grateful that both his parents now loved Carver, and wholeheartedly approved of their relationship. Dracona glared at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was I disturbing your lunch? Please forgive me, darling.” Felix ate the rest of the cold noodles, tossed the container into the recycle bin, and bent to pet Dracona once more before moving into the living room and wedging himself into the corner of the sofa, remote in hand. He was just about to press the power button when his phone buzzed.

 **Carver** : _Hey beautiful. What r u doing?_

Felix smiled. _I should tell him I’m naked and waiting for him in bed._ He decided against it knowing that Carver would probably demand a picture. He sniggered and thumbed a reply.

 **Felix** : _Just finished working, fed Dracona, and was going to watch some TV while I wait for you to get home and ravish me._

 **Carver** : _Leaving Thom’s now. Be prepared to be ravished._

Felix set the phone down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through dozens of channels before settling on a movie he’d seen a few times. He stifled a yawn and settled against the cushions. _I’ll just close my eyes for a minute._

He woke to the prickle of beard hair and soft kisses along his neck. He smiled, and with his eyes still closed, snaked his hand up into Carver’s hair and hummed softly. “Mmmm. Must have dozed off. That feels nice.” He shivered as Carver’s warm lips moved along his skin.

“Good. It’s supposed to feel nice.” Felix arched his neck and Carver chuckled. “I also know you love when I do this. It helps me coax you out of your clothes.” Felix smiled wider and slowly opened his eyes, stretched out on the couch and pulled Carver down on top of him. Their was a bit of a struggle, and lots of laughter as they adjusted themselves so Felix wasn’t being crushed. Carver stroked Felix’s cheek. “OK?”

“Mmm. Definitely.” Their faces were only inches apart and Felix softly pressed his mouth to Carvers, lazily dragging the tip of his tongue along his lips. “And no coaxing needed to get me out of my clothes. But the question _is_ , should I undress myself, or do _you_ want to undress _me_?” He stretched as seductively as he could with Carver’s weight pressing him into the couch.

Carver nibbled gently at the corner of Felix’s mouth. “Either way you end up naked. Which would you prefer?” His breath was warm and smelled faintly of hops and Felix couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss him again. It was unhurried and soft and he eagerly opened his mouth when Carver’s tongue licked at his lips. He pulled Carver’s hair free from the tie holding it back, and the thick, long strands fell forward, tickling his face.

He shivered as Carver kissed along his jaw. “I love it when you undress me slowly.” He slid his hands down the front of Carver’s shirt, slipping them underneath to slide along his warm skin. “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you this morning.”

He felt Carver’s smile against his neck. “You were sound asleep when I left. That doesn’t happen often. And you looked so beautiful and peaceful that I hated to wake you up. But I _was_ tempted.” Carver began to unbutton Felix’s shirt one-handed. “You always tempt me. I think you’re part siren.”

Felix laughed, voice breathy and low. “Shhh. No one is supposed to know about that. Mother would be appalled. Think of the scandal.” He felt the cool air against his skin as Carver trailed kisses along his chest, moving lower with each button he opened. “Mmm. But it was sweet of you not to wake me.” He carded his hands through Carver’s hair, letting the soft strands slip through his fingers.

“I was extra careful. And now I think I should be rewarded for that.”

Felix chuckled and gently pressed against the crown of Carver’s head, wanting him to continue his progress down his body. “Less talking. More kissing.” Carver took the instruction to heart and slid his hands along Felix’s body to make quick work of opening his pants. Felix eagerly lifted his hips and let Carver pull them lower before he kicked them off the rest of the way. He managed it without kneeing Carver in the balls, and felt it was a win on all counts. He tugged impatiently at Carver’s shirt. “Off. Off off off. I want to feel you.”

“Bossy.” Carver sat up, pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Felix grinned mischievously and opened his arms. “Kiss me.” He smoothed his hands over Carver’s body, anywhere he could reach, and sighed contentedly as he was once again covered with Carver’s heavy weight.

“For you, anything.” Carver nipped at his lips, and pressed against Felix’s naked cock.

His heart was racing with anticipation and he moaned into Carver’s kiss. “I want you. I need you so much, darling.” He slid his hand to the front of Carver’s jeans and quickly unzipped them and shoved them lower.

They struggled together to get his jeans off in the midst of kisses and laughter. Carver ducked an elbow and grinned. “I remember us being better at this.” Felix quickly sat up, wiggled the rest of the way out of his shirt and grabbed a fistfull of Carver’s hair with one hand and palmed him through his boxer briefs with the other, pulling him into another heated kiss. Carver moaned and pressed against him. “Fee.” Felix grinned ferally at the one word, dripping with lust and need, and slipped his hand beneath the elastic to tug gently at Carver’s warm, hard cock. It was heavy in his hand, already wet with precum, and Felix moaned, imagined being stretched open, filled by Carver like nothing else could. He tugged a little harder and gave a quick twist of his wrist, pleased as Carver gasped. “Such a tease.”

“You’re the tease, lying there with your boxers on.” He squeezed again, more gently. “Please, Carver. I want to feel you, darling. All of you.”

One handed, Carver managed to shove his boxers over his hips. They laughed again when Felix had to help untangle them after they got hung up on Carver’s erection. Felix ran his thumb across the tip, smearing precum down his length to ease the skin on skin friction. Carver thrust into his hand and gasped softly and Felix was suddenly pinned by his bright blue eyes, dark with need. “Fee.”

“Maker, yes, please!” Felix brought his knees towards his chest, wanting to watch Carver’s face as they made love. “Just like this, darling.” Carver lined himself up and pressed forward. Felix could see the restraint on his face as he carefully tried not to go too fast. “Carv. Please, love.” He held his gaze waiting for _the_ moment just as Carver breached his tight ring of muscle. “Yes! Oh Maker, yes. Fuck, you feel so good.”

Carver closed his eyes and and his mouth dropped open with a groan. “Fee. Fee, I love you. I love you.”

Felix’s heart was racing. There was no doubt that Carver meant every word. “I love you too. So much.” He moaned as Carver pressed forward, opening him perfectly. “Oh, yes. Yes.” He pulled Carver into a kiss, lips pressing hard and tongues sliding together, stroking in rhythm with each thrust. The pleasure built as Carver slowly rolled his hips, burying himself in Felix’s body, pulling almost all the way out to slide even deeper, again and again.

Felix gasped as the pace increased, Carver’s hips snapping out a staccato rhythm, punctuated by needy sounds and ragged breathing. Felix reached between them, grabbed his own cock and stroked quickly, feeling his orgasm barreling down on him. “Carv. Carv. Fuck. Yes. Maker!” It seemed to spur Carver on, and he lost the rhythm altogether, hips stuttering before finding the pace again. Felix moaned and stroked himself faster, gasping for air and thrusting into his hand. “Oh, Fuck! Fuck! Carv, love, I’m coming.” He felt a rush of heat sweep through him as the pressure continued to build, finally breaking over him in pulsating waves, wringing out groans and gasps as come splashed over his stomach in steady bursts.

He held Carver’s gaze the whole time, saw the surge of lust in his beautiful blue eyes as he’d fallen apart apart, shouting his name once before coming with a long moan and powerful thrusts of his hips. He felt Carver’s body shake with the contractions and he smiled when Carver finally collapsed on top of him. His weight always felt comforting and safe. Felix wrapped his arms around him and softly kissed along the side of his face.

Carver chuckled between heavy inhalations. “I meant for that to last a bit longer.”

Felix huffed out a laugh and kissed his cheek soundly. “It was perfect.” They held each other while they caught their breath and then Carver fumbled on the floor for his shirt, dragging it haphazardly along their bodies and somehow managing to mostly clean them off before grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa and pulling it over them. Felix hummed gratefully and took a deep, relaxing breath as Carver rolled onto his side, and wedged himself against the back of the sofa. Felix curled up, snuggled against his warmth, and closed his eyes. “You get the bike all squared away?”

“Yup. Thom says hello.” He felt Carver leaning into him, getting heavier as he relaxed. “What’d you do today?”

Felix managed to answer as sleep pulled at him. “Mmm. Worked. Talked to Dad. Says hello. My parents want us to come to Minrathous.” It had been about six months since they’d seen them and Felix was missing them. “Maybe we could?”

Carver mumbled out a “Yeah. Definitely. Let’s talk over dinner. After a nap.” Felix rested his cheek against Carver’s arm and let his own breathing slow to a steady rhythm as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver tries to get his ducks in a row, and Felix is a bit scattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to update every day for five days. The story is done so no need to drag it out. Thank you again to rachel4revenge for writer wrangling this for me. But any mistakes you see are mine.

**Carver**

 

Carver sat at his desk, staring at the monitors without really seeing the screens. They had talked and decided to visit Minrathous for Livia’s birthday, and Felix was going to call today to make the arrangements. All Carver had to do was get the time off, which meant speaking with Dorian. As he was trying to work up the courage to do that a hand dropped onto his shoulder and he jumped. “Thom! Shit, you startled me.”

“Easy there, Carver. You alright?” Thom looked him in the eyes and squeezed his shoulder.

“Yeah. I’m...I’m working.” He swiveled around in his chair and scrubbed at his face.

Thom dropped into his own desk chair and turned around to face Carver. “By staring at your monitors in a stupor?”

“Fine. Working up the nerve to talk to Dorian.”

“What’ve you done now?” Thom frowned. “Did you have another fight with Felix?”

“No! Actually the opposite.” He blushed and looked out the window. “Remember what we were talking about on Saturday?” He looked to Thom who nodded, brow still furrowed, then his eyebrows lifted as understanding dawned.

“Ooooooh. You need to talk to Dorian.” Thom couldn’t hide the smirk and Carver scowled.

“Talk to me about what?”

Carver jumped again, and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache that was forming behind his eyes. “Hello, Dorian. I, uh, I need a week off to visit Minrathous with Felix, but wanted to talk to you about something else as well. Do you have a minute?” Carver sighed. Better to know now than worry about it for weeks.

“Certainly. Why don’t you come into my office when you’re ready.” Thom flashed a rare toothy grin and shrugged before turning back to his computer. Dorian sniffed and raised an eyebrow at him and swept out of their shared office.

“Better get going. He’s only going to come up with about a dozen creative ideas about what you’ve done now, so better to stop it before it starts.”

Thom didn’t even look away from his screens and Carver sighed and heaved himself to his feet. “Thanks for the support, bud.”

“Anytime, bro.”

He could hear Thom chuckling as he headed towards Dorian’s office. Carver knocked on the doorframe and waited to be invited in, gut clenching as he caught sight of him, back ramrod straight, face a veritable Orlesian mask. Already thinking the worst. “What might I do for you, Carver?”

He cleared his throat and was happy there was no tremor in his voice to betray his nerves. “Well, as I said, Felix and I are planning to visit Minrathous in two months for Livia’s birthday. And I thought, maybe, that you and Cullen might like to visit around that time as well.” He tried desperately not to fidget and to keep eye contact. You never supposed to looked away from a predator’s eyes.

“Oh.” Dorian leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “Well, that’s a thought. It has been ages since we’ve been home.” He squinted at Carver. “But you’re nervous. And that wouldn’t be the reason.” He sat up again. “Out with it, Carver. No more games.”

Carver sighed and bit his lip. “OK. Um, you know I love Felix with all of my heart.” Dorian watched him intently. “And, I know I screwed up a few years ago, and I’m incredibly lucky and thankful that Felix took me back after…” He waved his hand around helplessly. “Well, you know.”

“After you were an utter ass, ran away like a four year old, and didn’t let anyone know where you were or if you were alive?”

Carver frowned and felt his face flush. “Yeah. That.” He glared briefly and then paused, taking a breath. You need this. Don’t piss him off. “Anyway, I can’t see spending my life with anyone else. It’s Fee or nobody. And…” He took another breath. “I’d like your permission to marry him.”

The silence in the room was deafening and Dorian’s face was even more inscrutable than before. They stared at each other for what felt like ages, and Carver was starting to sweat, and gritted his teeth. Screw it. I don’t need your damned blessing. The tear in the corner of Dorian’s eye stopped him.

Dorian cleared his throat. “I see. Well, I must say that I’m quite touched that you thought to ask.” He sat back in his chair again, hands resting in his lap, the complete picture of relaxed. Except for the watery eyes.

Carver shrugged and breathed. “You’re his family. His brother in all but blood. And there’s no way I wasn’t going to ask you. He’d want your blessing. We both do.”

Dorian nodded and Carver felt hopeful that it meant he would approve. “Have you spoken to Gereon yet?”

“No. I came to you first.” Carver had agonized over the order in which to ask, and had settled on Dorian then Gereon. Gereon was less likely to say no to the whole thing, and Dorian was more likely to be offended at being asked second.

He knew he’d made the right choice when Dorian smiled and straightened the cuffs of his dress shirt. “Carver, I’m flattered. Truly. I know you love Felix and despite the fiasco of three years ago…”

“But who’s keeping track?” Carver couldn’t help but interrupt.

Even from his seated position, Dorian managed to look down his nose at him, which was a testament to the years he’d invested honing the skill. “Yes, despite that blemish, you have been an exemplary boyfriend.” Dorian waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, of course, I give you my blessing.” After that Dorian didn’t try to hide his grin.

Carver felt shaky and laughed out his nervous energy. “Thank you. But please don’t say anything! I want to speak to Gereon when we get to Minrathous. And I want to propose while we’re there, too, if Gereon says yes.” He looked pleadingly at Dorian. “I need to figure out a special way to do that so if you have any ideas, I’m all ears. I’m really bad at this kind of thing.”

“Yes, we are all aware.” But he smiled and waved Carver off. “Of course. Let me think about it. I have several ideas already, but perfection shouldn’t be rushed.”

“Anyway, I thought if you and Cullen came for Livia’s birthday, we could make it a surprise. Felix would know, though, so when I’m losing my mind with nerves about the proposal he’ll assume it has to do with the birthday surprise. What do you think?”

Dorian nodded. “Carver, it’s actually a brilliant plan. I’m impressed.” Which translated in Carver’s mind to, I can’t believe you came up with that. “I’m not sure I like having three of us out of the office at the same time, though.”

“It would only be for a few days. Maybe a long weekend, so Thom would be alone just Friday and Monday?” He held his breath and willed Dorian to agree.

“Let me check with Cullen, but I think that would be acceptable. And they have been hounding us for the last few years to come visit. We just never seem to have the time. We could celebrate Livia’s birthday and your engagement.” There was suddenly a wicked twinkle in Dorian’s eye that Carver didn’t like, “Assuming Felix says yes, of course.”

“Dorian!” Carver frowned. “That’s not even funny. Don’t joke about that.” He glared, the jest hitting a bit too close to the mark. “Not funny at all.” He turned to leave. “I’ll let you work the dates out with Felix.” He swung around and pointed at Dorian. “He is going to say yes.” He turned and walked down the hall in a mild panic. But what if he doesn’t?

 

**XXX**

 

**Felix**

 

Felix put the last bag in and closed the trunk with a firm thump. “That’s it. Are we sure we have everything?” Carver walked around the car, and Felix slumped against him.

“Yes. We have everything. We checked your list twice. Sera is going to come down and check on Dracona at least once a day. I told her she could invite Herra over to try out our new gaming console if she wanted, and she seemed excited. Dracona may have more company than we thought.”

Felix sighed and kissed Carver, then fiddled with the collar on his shirt. “That was very sweet. You think of everything. You’re sure you’re OK with visiting my parents? And staying with them? It’s not going to be too much?” Oh Maker, why are we doing this? He bit his lip and took his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll just find us a hotel. That would be better.”

Carver squeezed him tightly. “Fee, you said your parents’ house is enormous, just like staying in a hotel. We’re only going to be there for a week. Dorian and Cullen will eventually be staying there too, so there will be lots of distractions for your parents.”

Felix glanced worriedly at Carver. “You’re really really sure about this?”

Carver’s steady gaze and warm embrace helped to convince him. “I am absolutely sure about this. I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Felix smiled and kissing him softly. “A bit of hyperbole, I’m sure, but I appreciate the sentiment.” He sighed and steeled himself for the trip. “Alright, let’s get going before I start triple checking my list. Whatever I’ve forgotten we can buy along the way.” He reached for the door handle and froze. “Wait! Mother’s gift!”

“Tucked into your luggage, sweetheart. You double checked that before we brought the bag down to the car. It will be safe in there, tucked in its special little box, for the trip to your parents’ house.”

“Alright.” They had just enough room in the Mabari to fit their luggage and themselves. Felix had debated renting a car, but in the long run there wouldn’t have been any real advantage. Carver backed out of the parking space and coasted down the aisle to the exit. He rolled down his window and beeped the horn softly.

The security guard looked out of the booth’s side window. “Hello, Mr. Hawke. Something I can do for you?”

“Good morning Jim. And please, really, call me Carver. If anyone is Mr. Hawke now, it’s my brother.”

“Yes, sir.”

Carver chuckled and squeezed Felix’s hand.

“Hello Mr. Alexius!” Jim waved at Felix.

“Hi Jim. And it’s Felix.” He chuckled, knowing Jim would probably never willingly call either of them by their first names.

“Alright, sir. What can I do for you?”

“Well, Jim, Felix and I are headed out of town for a week. We aren’t expecting company, or repairmen or deliveries and wanted to let security know. We’ll be back next Monday.”

“Very good, sir.” He typed a few things into his computer and turned back to them. “I’ve entered that into our system and each rotation will see it when they start their shift. Thank you for letting me know. Have a safe trip, Mr. Hawke, Mr. Alexius.”

Carver chuckled. “Thanks Jim. We certainly will try.”

They pulled out of the garage and wove their way through town, heading towards the highway. Felix pulled his agenda out of the glove box and reviewed it again. “So, we’ll spend this evening with my parents. And maybe tomorrow. Then we’ll go sightseeing on our own for a few days.” He flipped through the pages. “I thought maybe I could prepare dinner for us one night. Show my parents my new cooking skills.” He smiled, and waved a few of the pages at Carver. “I brought a few recipe possibilities with us.” They’d been working on more mid-level recipes lately and he was excited to surprise them. He looked back to the papers. “Mother’s birthday dinner is Friday evening, so we’ll have to stick close to home that day. Dorian and Cullen will be driving in and meeting us at the house. I don’t think either of my parents has a clue that they are going to be there, so that’s good. The six of us will have dinner, and then we’ll go back to the house for dessert and coffee. Saturday and Sunday will be spent with everyone, and then we’ll come home on Monday morning.” He looked at Carver. “You’re sure you’re OK with all of that family time?”

Carver glanced quickly at him and smiled. “Yes, Felix. Really, I promise. I’m fine. You spend every Sunday with my crazy clan. And lunches with Bethany. And frequent visits to Garrett’s or Bethany’s during the week. We babysit Lele all the time,and you never complain at all.”

“There isn’t anything to complain about, Carver. I love your family. And I love babysitting Lele. She’s adorable.” Felix smiled and blushed. He’d been thinking more and more about what it would be like if he and Carver had a child of their own. They’d talked about it, but always as an event in the future. Felix was on track to become a full partner in just a few more years, and Carver was regarded less and less as Dorian Pavus’ protege, and known more for his own work. Now was definitely not the time for children. Felix looked over at Carver, feeling a bit anxious. “We’re good. Right? I mean, solid. You know, together. We’re on good footing, as it were.”

Carver looked over and raised his brows. “Yeah. As far as I’m concerned we are.” Felix watched his beautiful clear blue eyes turn dark, and brows plunge. “Why? Aren’t we? Is there something I should know? Did I do something?”

“No! No.” Felix laughed nervously. “I was just thinking about Lele, and that lead to other thoughts.” He shrugged, slightly embarrassed and looked out the window.

“We’ll have one of our own someday, Fee. I promise.” He felt Carver take his hand and squeeze and a rush of relief flooded through him. Tears prickled behind his eyes and Carver frowned. “We’re almost there, Fee. Just a few more years. You still want a family with me. Right?”

Felix reached out to smooth his fingers across Carver’s brow, familiar with this conversation. “Yes, you darling man. Of course I do! Like I would want to have a family with anyone else, when I have the perfect man already.” Aaah. there’s the sweet smile I love. Carver always looked slightly chagrined, like he knew he was being silly, but couldn’t help asking. Felix continued the rest of their usual conversation. “Boy or girl?”

“Either. Both? It doesn’t matter. How about for you?”

Felix shook his head. “Doesn’t matter to me either. We still want to adopt?”

“Definitely. There are so many kids waiting for homes. I think that would be the right thing to do. You?”

Oh how I love you, Carver Hawke. “Yes. I love that idea. It could even be an older child. It wouldn’t have to be a baby, although we’re both pretty skilled at diaper changing.” Carver laughed and Felix smiled.

“Pros. We’re definitely pros at it. And baby rocking. We’ve got that down too.” Carver glanced over for confirmation and Felix’s heart skipped a beat.

“Definitely. And bottle making. Although we’re probably both out of practice on that, since Lele’s been eating solid foods for awhile. And Bethany said she’s started potty training!” Felix had grabbed Carver’s arm in his excitement, and then suddenly realized what they were saying, and started laughing. “Oh Maker! Carver, we’ve officially become completely uncool.”

Carver feigned shock. “Speak for yourself! I am still very cool.”

It felt amazing to laugh, and it was exactly what he needed. Felix finally relaxed and looked at Carver. “I love you, Carv. With all my heart.”

“Love you too, Fee. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in Mass Effect Andromeda hell and love to yell about Dragon Age and Mass Effect over on [tumbler](http://earlgreyer1.tumblr.com/) so come find me there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked. But not that question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Yesterday kind of got away from me and I forgot to post this chapter!!
> 
> So, here it is. I will try to post chapter 4 this evening because I feel badly that I missed yesterday.
> 
> Some of you may recognize the Felix portion of the chapter as a stand alone story I did awhile back. I'd always intended it to be part of a larger story and have made a few tweaks, but nothing major.

**Carver**

 

The seven hour drive wasn’t as bad as Carver feared it would be. The first part was mostly two lane roads through the Free Marches but then they picked up the Imperial Highway in Nevarra and it was a fairly straight shot from there to Minrathous. They’d arrived in time for dinner with Gereon and Livia, which was followed by a casual catch-up over tea and coffee in the living room.

“So Carver, tell me more about the atrium you’re working on for the Theirin’s.” Gereon had been asking about his projects all evening, seemingly actually interested and Carver had been pleasantly surprised by the warm reception.

“It’s going to replace the greenhouse in the back of their property. They want to bring the feel of the outdoors inside the house.” Felix had tucked himself under Carver’s arm at some point during the past hour and was starting to nod off. Carver kissed his head and nudged him gently. “Come on, sweetheart. Time for bed. It’s been a long day.”

“No. I want to stay up and visit. I’ll be fine.”

Felix snuggled closer and Carver exchanged a smile with Gereon. “You are falling asleep right here, sweetheart. And while it’s adorable, and I love to have you snuggled against me, I think you’d be happier lying down in a bed.”

Livia smiled and stood, holding out her hands to Felix. “It’s been a long day for everyone, _curito_. We’ll be heading to bed as well. Why don’t I take you upstairs and show you which room you’ll be in?”

Felix grumbled a bit but they finally coaxed him off the couch. Gereon stood as well as the good night were exchanged. “Carver, I’d very much enjoy hearing more about your projects. I’m thinking about having some renovations done here and you're giving me some wonderful ideas.”

Carver nodded, and grinned. “Absolutely, sir. I love to hear about your plans, although this is such a great house I’m not sure that much needs to be done.” Felix kissed his father goodnight and Livia looped her arm through his and moved him gently towards the hall. “I’ll get the bags and be right up, Fee.”

Felix turned back and smiled, eyes already half closed. “Thank you, darling.”

Carver watched them start up the stairs and took a breath. _I guess it’s now or never_. He turned back to Gereon, squared his shoulders and met his eyes. “Sir. There’s something that I would like to talk to you about.”

Gereon laughed. “It must be serious, if you’ve reverted to calling me sir.” He smiled disarmingly and Carver relaxed a bit. “Why don’t we sit?”

They took their seats again and Carver cleared his throat. “Sir. Gereon. You must know I love Felix very much.” He willed himself not to fidget or drop eye contact and Gereon nodded encouragingly. “We’re both financially stable. And, Sir…” _This is just as bad as asking Dorian_. “Sir, I’d like your permission to ask Felix to marry me.” The smile that lit Gereon’s face almost made Carver weep with relief. He managed to collect himself enough to give a nervous chuckle.

“You have it. We would love to count you as a member of our family, Carver. You’ve been wonderful to Felix, and it’s obvious how much you love him. Yes, you have our permission.” Carver was surprised by the use of _our_ and not _my_ and his face must have shown it. “What? You don’t think Livia and I have talked about when you two would get married?” Gereon leaned in and didn’t crack a smile. “Trust me son, she has _ideas_ about the wedding.”

Carver was stunned by the easy approval. “Um, there’s probably something you need to know. You may want to change your response.” He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at his hands. “When Felix and I had been dating for a little while, I did something really stupid, and I hurt him immensely.” He risked looking up and found only understanding and acceptance on Gereon’s face.

“You’re talking about the incident when your brother almost died.” It wasn’t a question, and Carver was confused as to how he’d found out. Felix had insisted he’d never told his parents about it, saying it was none of their business.

“Yes.” Carver shrunk in on himself.

“Son, we all do incredibly stupid things sometimes. Trust me, I’ve done my share. Just ask Livia.” He chuckled and squeezed Carver’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t aware that you knew. Felix said he hadn’t told you. But for what it’s worth, I know it was stupid. Probably the most idiotic thing I’ve done in my entire life, and that’s saying something.” He rubbed his forehead trying to wrap his mind around everything. “Sir, I promise you, I will never do anything like that again.”

“I believe you, Carver. I do. And Felix didn’t tell us. When he refused to talk to us about anything other than work, or the latest television program, and very pointedly _refused_ to discuss you, we knew something was wrong. So Livia wormed it out of Dorian, who, in his defense, tried to remain neutral in the recounting. We respected Felix’s wish to not bring it up, and then you two worked things out, and as far as I know, there hasn’t been any other reason to be concerned, so it’s ancient history to us.”

Carver felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and flopped back against the sofa cushion. “You have no idea how much that means to me.” He’d been worried about their reaction if they found out. It had always been gnawing at the back of his mind.

“Carver, I’m sure you know that Felix means the world to us, so I don’t say that lightly. We are sure that you will love our son as much as we do, and know you’ll look out for him, and take care of him. And we wholeheartedly give you our blessing.”

Carver dragged his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. “Thank you. Thank you so much. It was very important to me that you approved.” He scrubbed his face with his hands. “Now I just have to figure out how to ask him. I want it to be really special. And I want to do it while we’re here.” He looked pleadingly at Gereon. “Have any suggestions?”

Gereon smiled and nodded. “I think I might. I proposed to Livia beneath the orange blossoms in the Hanging Gardens of Tevinter. Felix knows the story and would, I think, find the gesture appropriately moving. The Hanging Gardens are a very popular tourist spot, so it wouldn’t be unusual for you to have Felix take you there. I don’t believe he’ll suspect a thing.”

“That’s perfect! Thank you. For _everything_. I promise I will make Felix happy. You have my word.”

 

**XXX**

 

**Felix**

 

They’d been in Minrathous for three full days, most of which were spent catching up with Livia and Gereon, and going out to eat. Felix thought it was time to pull out his recipes and make a home cooked meal. His parents had seemed receptive to the idea, only slightly hesitant, and so after lunch he and Carver had gone off to the market to buy the necessary ingredients. Two hours later they were back, several large bags unloaded from the car and brought into the well stocked, but rarely utilized, kitchen.

Carver unpacked the groceries onto the counter and Felix excitedly collected the necessary spices, a cutting board, and a knife. Gereon sat at the kitchen table and sipped his coffee. “What is this dish called again, son?”

“Shepherd’s Pie.” Felix flashed him a giddy smile. “Carver taught me to make it, and it’s not very difficult. I’ve made it by myself a few times now and it’s always turned out decently.”

“It’s turned out deliciously. Every time. Don’t undersell yourself, sweetheart.” Carver looped his arm around Felix’s waist and kissed him on the temple. “You want me to do anything or just be here for moral support?”

“I think I have it covered. Why don’t you get yourself a tea and have a seat?” Felix was a bit nervous about making dinner for his parents, and he desperately wanted it to turn out well. He began to chop the onion and carrots into small pieces and thought about the first time Carver had shown him how to properly cut vegetables, back when he lived next door to Mrs. Wynne. Carver had stood behind him, arms around his waist, and covered his hands with his own, so close that Felix could feel his warm breath against his cheek. He felt a blush crawling up his face and dragged his attention back to the vegetables, trying not to think about Carver’s lips on his neck or his wandering hands, with his father seated only ten feet away.

Carver made a cup of tea and sat down with Gereon. “So, Carver, how are you enjoying your time in Tevinter?”

“I’m enjoying it very much! It’s beautiful! I never could have imagined half the things I’ve seen here in the past few days. The cultural history alone is amazing, and there are so many spectacular places that it could take a dozen trips just to view them all. Your architecture is exceptional!”

Felix laughed. “I swear he’s taken more pictures of ancient water reclamation systems and new patio designs than he has of people.” Felix winked at Carver, then turned and tossed the vegetables into the melted butter, stirring them quickly.

“I have more pictures of you, sweetheart, than I do any architecture.” Felix felt the heat on his face again, and it wasn’t from cooking. He prayed his father didn’t ask to see any of those pictures. Not all of them were suitable for public consumption, _especially_ when the public consisted of one or both of his parents. He peeled and chopped some potatoes, then put them on to boil, then pulled out another skillet, heated a bit of oil and added the ground meat, stirring it so it browned evenly.

“That all smells delicious, Felix! I’m very impressed, son.”

“Thanks, dad. It’s a really simple Ferelden dish, but it’s very tasty, and good comfort food.” He added seasonings and then the carrots and onions, then flipped the burner off to wait for the potatoes to finish.

“And where are you two off to tomorrow?” Gereon looked expectantly between them.

Carver shrugged and jerked his head towards Felix. “He won’t tell me. Says it’s a surprise but to bring my camera because I’m going to love it.” Carver stood and crossed the kitchen to Felix, wrapped his arms around his waist and softly kissed him on the lips. “I’m gonna grab my camera. I’d like to get a few shots of you and your dad together.” Carver gave him another quick kiss before letting him go and heading out of the room.

“So where are you going tomorrow, and why aren’t you telling Carver?”

Felix turned to face his father, hands behind his back, tightly gripping the handle to the oven door to keep from fidgeting. “Yeah, I wanted to speak with you about that.” He offered a nervous half-smile and looked at a random spot on the floor. “I was thinking of taking him to the Hanging Gardens. Maybe walking through the orange blossoms.” His heart was hammering quickly in his chest. _What if he thinks this is a bad idea?_ “You know, to the spot where you took mother.” He slowly met his father’s eyes. “What do you think about that?”

Gereon didn’t say much, just steepled his fingers and tapped them against his lips, deep in thought. _Is he debating? What if he says he thinks it’s a bad idea?_ Felix felt like time slowed to a crawl, nervous sweat beading on his upper lip. “Felix, are you asking my _permission_ to show Carver the orange blossoms?”

“Maybe.” Felix couldn’t control the nervous quake in his voice. _What is he thinking?_ “Your opinion means a lot to me.”

Gereon nodded, furrowing his brow in thought. “In that case, I think that you might want to start by showing him the peonies, and roses, and then _end_ with the orange blossoms. The gardens _are_ lovely, and I know your mother would approve. Carver will as well.”

Felix felt giddy and lightheaded and couldn’t keep the grin from his face. He loved that his father knew flower language, and had used their meanings to tell his mother how he felt before they’d even reached the orange blossoms.

Then Carver came bustling back into the room with his camera, absentmindedly fiddling with the settings. “Carver will _what_ as well?”

Felix blushed and turned quickly to finish dinner, hauling the pot of boiled potatoes to the sink to drain them. He let the steam billow across his cheeks to mask the flush of color in his face. “You’ll like the place I’m taking you tomorrow. Father gave his stamp of approval.” Felix risked a glance over his shoulder and caught his breath at his father’s happy smile, and slight teary eyes.

Gereon cleared his throat. “It’s a lovely place with lots of history, and personal significance. You’ll get some beautiful pictures, I’m sure.”

Felix mashed the potatoes and put the meal together in a baking pan, then placed the whole thing in the oven. “Well, we’ll eat in about an hour. More than enough time for mother to get home from her appointment and for us to take a quick stroll around the grounds. What do you think, Carv?”

Gereon rose and winked at Felix. “I think I’ll let you two stroll while I catch up on a bit of reading. If you aren’t back when the timer goes off do you want me to turn the oven down, or take the food out to cool?”

“Just turn the oven down to low and it should keep.” Felix threw his arms around his father. “Thank you.” He held on a bit longer than normal. “I love you.”

His father squeezed him tightly. “You’re welcome. And I love you too.” He ruffled Felix’s hair. “Now you two get out of my kitchen. I’ll take it from here.”

Felix could see Carver watching the exchange. When Gereon left, Carver pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Everything okay, Fee? That seemed like a bit of an overreaction to taking dinner out of the oven.”

He chuckled and hugged Carver tightly. “Yeah. Sometimes the Alexius men get a bit sentimental. It’s all good.” He stepped back and took Carver’s hand, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Let’s go see what great camera shots we can get in the garden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thank you rachel4revenge! Beta extraordinaire and all around good egg. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, and if you did, why not leave me a comment or come shout at me on tumblr! I'd love to hear from you! No really. I would. I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver is nauseous, Felix is confused, smut ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rachel4revenge, thanks for holding my hand on this one. You are always my go-to for FeVer support. Best Beta EVER!!
> 
> And look at me, remembering to post this chapter on time! Go me!

**Carver**

 

 

**Carver** : _Bethy, help!_

**Bethany** : _What’s wrong? Are you alright?_

**Carver** : _NO! Bethany, I’m gonna ask Felix to marry me tomorrow!_

**Bethany** : _Carv, do you know what time it is?_

**Carver** : _whoops. Sorry. Nvm_

**Bethany** : _Carv. He’s crazy about you. You could say the dumbest things and he’ll still say yes. You probably will._ :P

**Carv** : _Thanks._ :/

**Bethany** : :D _yw go to sleep_

 

The Hanging Gardens of Tevinter were famous for their terraced levels of ornamental flora. Each layer was smaller than the last, forming a pyramid of sorts as it progressed skyward, culminating in a single garden at the top. Carver and Felix leisurely wandered through, sometimes stopped to take pictures, and Carver would ask Felix about the various plants, but he only half listened to the response. His brain was busy figuring out what he was going to say to Felix when _the moment_ finally came. Words had never been his strong suit.

Thankfully, Gereon had pulled him aside and mentioned where Felix was taking him, so he was prepared. He nervously touched his left pocket again to reassure himself that the ring was still there. Felix gave him yet another odd look. _He knows something’s up. He must. Does that mean he doesn’t want me to propose? Oh, Maker, what if he has some other idea of where he wants me to ask and this is going to be so disappointing! I shouldn’t do this!_

“Carv, are you alright? You seem jittery.” Felix touched his arm and smiled nervously.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He tried for a relaxed smirk but it felt more like a grimace. “I let your dad make me coffee this morning.” He tried smiling again, and this time it felt better. “I should stick to tea.”

Felix nodded and gave his hand a small squeeze as they walked through to the next section. “So, these are peonies.” He plucked a flower and placed it behind Carver’s ear, blushing slightly. “I love you, Carv.”

Carver felt a small flutter in his belly. _At least he’s still saying I love you. I can’t have screwed up too badly_. “I love you too, Fee. So much.” His voice wavered and Felix gave him a genuine smile. Carver reached for his left pocket and checked for the ring again.

Felix took his hand. “Do you know what the different flowers mean?”

“No. Bethany might. And I’m sure Varric does. But I don’t have a clue.” He touched the flower behind his ear. “What does this one mean?”

Felix blushed again and dropped his gaze. “Well, peonies symbolizes good fortune. And also a happy marriage.”

Carver glanced quickly at Felix but he was still looking away. His heart thudded in his chest. “I didn’t know that.” He reached up to brush his fingers against the soft petals and smiled. “Fee, stay right there.” He lifted the camera and snapped a photo. “You look beautiful.”

Felix snorted. “It’s hot out here and I’m sweating through my shirt. Right, I’m gorgeous.”

He put down the camera and caressed Felix’s cheek. “You are to me. Always.”

Felix leaned into his touch. “Thank you, darling.” He picked absently at a flower. “Would you like to move on?”

They wandered further along, through a layer of ferns and other attractive ground cover before Felix stopped them in the rose garden. Carver took a deep breath. “It smells so good here. And it’s beautiful.” He smiled at Felix and readied his camera. “What do roses mean?”

“It depends on the color and sometimes the type of rose. White means purity. And yellow means friendship. Pink means admiration, or appreciation.” Felix was standing against a backdrop of dark green foliage and red blooms, and Carver was captivated by him all over again. “Red roses symbolize passionate love.”

The tone of Felix’s voice was soft and intense, and Carver let the camera drop around his neck. “Do they?” He held Felix’s gaze, heart suddenly pounding in his chest again. He carefully broke off a bloom, picking one without thorns, and stepped close to tuck it behind Felix’s ear. The air around them felt heavy and charged with emotion. _Maybe I should ask him here_.

He opened his mouth to begin, but Felix blushed and continued down the path. “Carver, you’re supposed to be taking pictures of this wonderful, amazing garden, and so far all of them have been of me. You can take pictures of me anytime.” Felix looked back over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, then made a silly face.

Carver laughed as the atmosphere quickly lightened. He snatched up the camera and hit the photo burst button. “Ah! Now I’ll have that look immortalized digitally. I’m sending that to everyone when we get back.” He leaned in and stole a quick kiss. “What’s next?”

Felix gave him a stern look. “You better delete those, Carver Hawke.”

He just grinned and kept walking. There were a few more levels before they finally reached the top, and Carver wasn’t prepared for the sight. “Fee, this is beautiful!” There was a small grove of orange trees, each of which was set equidistant apart, in concentric circles. There were several benches, and a few reflecting ponds, and the entire level had a feeling of tranquility about it. “It’s so peaceful.” He felt the calming influence of the orchard soothing his anxious nerves, and could see why Gereon had chosen this place to propose.

“The orange grove is the best part. During this time of year the trees are just blooming, but later in the season they’ll be full of oranges.” Felix walked him deeper into the circles. “When I was young my parents would bring me here. I’d run ahead to pick oranges and sit on a bench to eat them while they wandered around, holding hands and talking.” He reached out for Carver’s hand and lead him to a bench between two trees. “This is my favorite spot. I like to come here to think, if I have something important on my mind.”

Carver swallowed and looked around, recognizing the location from Gereon’s description. “I can see why. It’s peaceful.” He looked back at Felix and met his eyes. “And beautiful, like you.” Carver unhooked the camera from around his neck and set it behind him on the bench. He took Felix’s hands in his and brought them to his lips, fighting back the nerves that were trying to overtake him. “Fee.” It came out as a bit of a croak and he cleared his throat and tried again. “Fee, you mean the world to me. Thank you for bringing me to visit your parents, and for showing me all around the beautiful city where you grew up.”

“Carver, you are the most important thing in my life, and...is everything alright? You don’t look well at all. Maybe we should go back to the house.” Concern flooded Felix’s voice.

Under normal circumstances the absurdity of the situation might have made Carver laugh. “No!” Felix’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and Carver scrambled to recover. “Sorry. That came out a bit abrupt.” He rubbed his forehead and tried again. “I’m fine, and I’d really like to stay here with you, if that’s alright.”

Felix nodded and brushed his thumb across Carver’s cheek. “Darling, what’s the matter? You aren’t acting yourself. Well that’s not completely true. You are not _consistently_ acting like yourself. So I know something is the matter.” He kissed Carver’s hands and set them in his lap. “Darling, I love you. Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Carver leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Felix’s, then rested their foreheads together. “Felix, I’m sorry I’m messing this all up.” He took a deep breath. “I love you more than I will ever be able to say, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Carver looked up at Felix who was biting his lip with his eyebrows drawn down over his eyes. Panic slammed through Carver. _He’s going to say no. He’s going to tell me he doesn’t want to ever marry me_.

“Carver, are you proposing to me?”

 

**XXX**

 

**Felix**

 

“Um, well, I was _trying_ to propose to you. Until you interrupted me.”

“Oh! Is that why you’ve been acting so...nervous, I guess?” Felix couldn’t believe it. He laughed and reached for his pocket just as Carver went down on one knee and held out a small box. Felix suddenly felt tears at the back of his eyes and caught his breath. He gave Carver his full attention and settled back on the bench.

“Felix Alexius, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?”

Carver opened the lid on the box and Felix’s hand flew to his mouth. “Carver! Maker! It’s gorgeous!” Nestled in the black velvet was a ring so beautiful Felix had no words. The thick band was polished white gold with a center set trillion cut diamond and ten round diamonds set into the band.

“I had to find the most beautiful ring ever made, for the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” Carver looked at him expectantly and Felix smiled.

“It’s truly lovely!” Felix could see that wasn’t the response Carver had expected.

“Fee!” Carver laughed, and started to look worried.

“What, darling?”

“You haven’t answered my question! You’re killing me here!”

Felix laughed and cupped Carver’s face with both of his hands. “Oh, darling! I’m sorry! Yes! Maker, was there ever any doubt? Of course I will marry you! If you’ll marry me.”

Carver’s brows furrowed. “That’s kinda the point of my asking you in the first place, right?”

Felix reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet bag. He worked open the drawstring and emptied the contents into his hand. He picked up a ring and held it out to Carver. “Will you marry me, Carver Hawke?”

Carver looked stunned. “Fee?”

Felix laughed and moved closer, almost giddy with relief and the irony of the situation. “Why do you think I was so insistent on coming here? I feel like I’ve been going on and on about this place for months, talking about how I want to show you everything, how special it was to my parents and why, and I was _so sure_ you’d figured it out, and that’s why you were acting funny.” Felix kissed him lightly, lingering against his lips. “Carver, you make me the happiest man alive. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.” He grinned like a fool. “So, what is your answer, Carver? Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. I will marry you.” Each yes was punctuated by a kiss against his lips. Felix kissed Carver back and then slipped the ring onto his finger. Carver slid onto the bench next to him, holding out Felix’s ring. “May I?”

Felix raised his hand, and suddenly nerves kicked in and it began to shake. He was relieved to see that Carver’s were also trembling. They laughed and managed to get the ring onto his hand after a try or two. “I love you, Fee.”

Felix caressed Carver’s face, leaned close and kissed him slowly, nervous energy quickly turning to sexual tension as the adrenaline flooding his system looked for an outlet. “I love you, darling. So much.” He slipped his fingers into Carver’s hair and peppered soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck, surprising them both by sliding forward to straddle his lap.

Carver’s arms quickly tightened around him. “I want you so much, Fee.” He felt Carver’s cock pressed against him and moaned softly into his mouth. He knew there were people wandering nearby, down other paths and he laughed nervously and looked around. Carver harrumphed and mumbled into his neck. “Why do all these people need to be here? Don’t they know we’re having a moment?” Felix laughed and was suddenly being lifted as Carver stood. He slowly, purposefully slid down Carver’s body, teasing him as well as himself as he settled his feet back on the ground. “There has to be somewhere we can go.”

Felix gave him a shocked look. “Carver Hawke!” But he laughed and kissed him again. “Follow me.” He grinned wickedly and lead Carver through the trees to the middle of the terrace where the center spire jutted towards the clouds. There were arched alcoves spaced equally around the base. “I used to play in these as a child.” He poked his head into one and quickly ducked back out, laughing, “Sorry!” He looked at Carver and blushed. “Not in there. Occupied!” He snorted and moved down a few more alcoves, then tried again. “Aha!” He yanked Carver inside and pulled him deeper into the darkest part of the narrow channel. The space ended abruptly about twenty feet from the entrance in a wall with a set-in stone bench. Felix slid his arms around Carver’s neck and pressed against him “How about here?”

Carver smiled and nuzzled against his neck. “Perfect.”

“We’ll have to be quick. Too many prying eyes and possible interruptions.”

Carver gripped Felix’s hips. “Fine, but later I’m going to slowly make love to you, kiss you all over, inch by inch.” Carver’s lips burned a path along his jaw and Felix couldn’t help the quiet moan that slipped from his mouth. “I’m going to take my time, make you feel so good that you shout my name when you come. And I don’t care if your parents hear or not.”

Felix shivered excitedly at the thought. “Yes _please_.” He nipped at Carver’s lower lip and tugged at the button of his shorts. “Fast. Remember?” They were hidden enough by the darkness which made it difficult to see anything clearly. But being caught was still a possibility. Felix fumbled with Carver’s zipper, slipped his hand into the front of his briefs and grinned wickedly at how hard he was. “I love the feel of you in my hand.”

“Even more than the feel of me…oh!” Carver moaned softly and thrust against Felix’s palm. “...elsewhere?”

“Well, that depends.” His shorts and briefs were suddenly shoved past his hips in one motion and he shivered at the slight breeze against his skin. It felt deliciously depraved and he grinned against Carver’s mouth.

They both fumbled with Carver’s clothes, managing to push his bottoms off before Felix was spun around and pulled back against Carver’s chest. “Depends on what?” Carver spoke directly into his ear and he shivered with anticipation.

“Not what. Where.” Carver slowly rocked his hips forward, sliding his cock along the cleft of Felix’s ass. “For instance…Ohhh, Carv, fuck yes.” The tip of Carver’s cock nudged against him and he couldn’t resist pushing back. “I love this part.” The anticipation of the first thrust, of being pleasurably stretched, of the comforting, arousing feeling of being totally filled was making him ache. He slid his hand up the back of Carver’s neck, into his hair and grabbed a fistfull and tugged gently.

Carver moaned into his ear and pushed forward. “Fee.” Carver’s breath was warm against his neck. “Felix, I love you. You’ve made me so happy.”

Felix moaned as his body relaxed and pulled Carver deeper. “I love you too, darling. You feel so good.” He inhaled deeply as Carver’s body settled against his him and grabbed his hip, keeping him still. “Wait. Don’t move yet.” He shivered with desire. “Feels too good.” Felix took a few shallow breaths, feeling the pulse of his own heartbeat thrumming through his cock. “I’m so full. It’s so perfect.” Carver bit his neck and he felt his knees wobble. “Hnnnng. Alright, darling. Move.” He felt the smile against his skin and then Carver’s hips snapped forward. He let go of Carver’s hair to brace himself against the wall as they picked up the pace.

“Fee, you feel so good. You always feel so good.” Carver was breathing hard against his neck and his fingers were gripping his hips almost painfully tight.

“Fuck! Yes! Carv!” Their mutual need and the possibility of being caught spurred them on, carrying them quickly towards the edge. “I Love you. I love you, Carv.” Felix released Carver’s hip, spit into his palm and stroked himself quickly. “Carv... love…”

Carver thrust into him with abandon, biting is shoulder and panting rapidly. “Yes. Yes, Fee.”

He heard Carver’s breath cut off suddenly, felt his hips stutter, then thrust deeper, arms crushing him back against his chest as he came. Felix moaned and stroked himself faster. “Carv…” He could feel the tightening of his body, the tingling through his thighs as he stroked himself faster. He tried to keep his shout muffled against his arm as he came, knees shaking wildly, and he was sure Carver’s arm around his chest was the only thing keeping him upright. He felt lightheaded, and deliciously sated, and happily let Carver support him while he rode out the last waves of pleasure. But with the ebbing of euphoria came a sudden paranoia about being discovered. He pushed back from the wall and carefully stepped forward, letting Carver slip from him with a groan. They both fumbled with their clothes, quickly dressing, and breathlessly laughed as uncoordinated fingers refused to cooperate with buttons and zips. They finally managed to right their clothing and Felix turned around and slipped his arms around Carver’s neck. Carver’s arms settle around him, one hand gently cupping his ass, and he slowly leaned in for one last kiss.

“Oh! Excuse me!” They both whipped their heads around in time to see someone ducking back out of the archway.

“Sweet Maker!” Carver laughed nervously and kissed him again.

Felix chuckled and buried his face in Carver’s neck. “We aren’t mentioning this part to my parents when we tell them our news.”

“Definitely not” Carver squeeze him and then took his hand and lead him into the sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this. One more chapter guys and then it's done. For now anyway. Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise, then it's a wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this is the last chapter of this story. I will probably have more spin off stories in the future, but for now this is where we'll leave it.
> 
> Thank you rachel4revenge for being the best in general.

**Carver**

Felix perched on the arm of Carver’s chair and handed him an ale. “You look incredibly handsome in this suit. Midnight blue is definitely your color, darling.” He fiddled with Carver’s collar and brushed his knuckles against his jaw. “I love when we get dressed up.” 

Carver smiled and looped his arm around Felix’s waist. He could feel the nervous excitement pouring off him. “I love making you happy. If dressing up now and then does that, then I’m all for it.”

Felix murmured in his ear, “Dorian texted. They’re five minutes out.” His breath was warm and his voice soft, and Carver gently tugged at the front of Felix’s shirt, pulling him closer, softly brushing their lips together. They’d been doing a lot of kissing in the past day, and they kept getting _caught_ , like now. Gereon chuckled, then cleared his throat excessively to announce is presence. Carver grinned against Felix’s lips and _felt_ his eye roll. “Yes, yes, hello father. We will stop kissing now.”

“No need to stop on my account, I just wanted you to know that I was here so you wouldn’t be startled.” Gereon came into the room and sat on the settee to their right, looking elegant in his smoke grey three piece suit. The Alexius family had impeccable taste in clothing, and thankfully, by default, Carver did as well now that Felix helped to pick his wardrobe. “You both are looking quite handsome, _and_ well coordinated. I approve of the burgundy jacquard jacket, Felix.”

“It brings out his beautiful eyes.” Carver grinned and squeezed Felix’s hand

Felix blushed and gave a nod to his father for the compliment. “You’re looking handsome as well. Will mother be ready soon?”

“You know your mother. She’ll be ready when she’s ready. The restaurant’s only fifteen minutes away so we aren’t in any rush.”

Livia swept into the room wearing a black silk, barely off-the-shoulder dress in three-quarter length. “It’s _my_ birthday celebration, so I am allowed to be late if I choose.”

Felix went to her and kissed her cheeks. “Mother, you look stunning! No one will ever know that you’re celebrating your twenty-ninth birthday.”

Carver chuckled. “Felix, don’t insult your mother. You know she’s only twenty-eight this year.” 

Livia winked at him and sat next to Gereon on the settee. “Curito, would you get me a glass of Sun Blonde?”

“Of course, mother.” He walked towards the bar, pausing to caress Carver’s cheek on the way by. “Father, would you like something?”

“A glass of Antivan Red please. Thank you, son.” Gereon turned to Carver. “So, have you told your family the news?”

Carver nodded. “We texted Bethany and Garrett last night. It ended up as a video call so they could see the rings.” He looked at his hand, momentarily overcome. He cleared his throat and looked up at Livia and Gereon. “Bethany was a mess.” _You’re one to talk_. “Garrett, Anders and Fenris teased her unmercifully for crying. And they all laughed at us for the mutual proposal.”

“Bethany was sweet!” Felix handed his parents their wine and went back to the bar to retrieve his own glass. “I still can’t believe you didn’t tell Garrett you were proposing.”

“I was worried if I told too many people somehow it would get back to you, and I wanted it to be a surprise!” Felix sat back down on the arm of the sofa and Livia shot him a disapproving look. Carver scooched over giving Felix room to sit next to him. “Who did _you_ tell?”

Felix blushed. “Just my father. And I’m assuming by default, mother.”

Carver whipped his head around to look at Gereon who smiled and shrugged. “In fairness Carver, you spoke to me before Felix did. I didn’t know at the time.” He held up a hand to stave off any protests from Felix. “Not that I would have said anything.”

Felix looked between Carver and his father. “Wait? You knew Carver was going to propose?!”

Gereon smiled approvingly at him, and Carver blushed. “Carver asked for my blessing. Very old fashioned, but very much appreciated.” He raised his glass in salute.

Carver returned the gesture with his ale before looking at Felix. “I thought it was important.”

Felix sighed and shook his head. “Well, it _is_ very sweet, so I suppose I forgive you for telling half of Thedas.” He kissed Carver’s cheek and then sipped his wine. “So, who did _you_ tell?”

“I only told four people. And your father was the only one who knew when it was going to happen.”

“Four?” Felix turned to face him, lips twisted in a wry grin. “So, Bethany, and my father. Who else?”

“Um, well, five actually, if you include Cassandra. But I don’t think she counts since she legally can’t tell anyone anything I tell her.” Felix snorted and waved his hand, indicating Carver should continue. “So, I ran it by Bethany first.” 

Felix nodded. “I figured as much. That makes sense. And then…”

“Cassandra. I wanted to make sure she knew I was being clear headed about it. And then Thom.” Carver fidgeted and glanced at Felix. “I wanted to see if _he_ thought I was ready.” 

Felix bit his lower lip and cocked his head to the side. “OKaaay. I can kind of see that one as well. Then…”

“Um…” Carver turned toward Gereon, brow furrowed, hoping he wouldn’t be insulted by his next revelation. “Dorian. I wanted to make sure it was alright with him, after everything that happened when, you know.” He dropped his voice a bit. “I disappeared.” He looked between the three of them and felt a bit of perspiration beading at his temples.

Felix rolled his eyes. “I _suppose_ I forgive you then.” He sighed in relief when Felix placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed reassuringly.

“Thanks, Fee.” Carver quickly kissed him and was saved any further explanation by the chiming of the doorbell. 

Livia and Gereon exchange looks, and she shrugged. “I’m not expecting anyone.” 

Gereon stood and headed for the front door. “Neither am I.”

Carver held his breath, he and Felix straining to hear what was happening at the door. There was a sudden shout from Gereon followed by a lot of talking and laughing. Carver glanced at Livia, whose eyes grew wide, her hand flying to her mouth. She shot to her feet, spinning to face the doorway. “Dorian?”

Dorian breezed through the doorway and into Livia’s open arms, warmly kissing both her cheeks. They hugged tightly for several moments before Dorian took a step back and held out her hands, looking her up and down. “Livia, you look absolutely breathtaking.”

“Thank you! But, Dorian, darling, why are you here?” Livia still looked happy but utterly confused. 

Felix was practically bouncing in his seat and squeezed Carver’s arm excitedly. “So Mother, you truly had no idea that Dorian was coming?” 

Livia spun to face him, eyes wide. “Felix Alexius! _You_ knew?”

Felix bolted off the sofa and put his arms around her. “Whose idea do you think it was?”

Livia looked at Dorian who shrugged and nodded. “Quite true, I’m afraid. I’d love to take credit, but alas, that must go to Felix. And as to why Cullen and I are here,” Livia glanced over Dorian’s shoulder into the entryway and smiled as Cullen came into view. “We are here to celebrate your twenty-ninth birthday, of course.”

“Twenty- _eighth_.” Carver and Felix said it in unison, then looked at each other and laughed.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Ah yes. The lovebirds. Finishing each other’s sentences now are we? And I suppose congratulations are finally in order.”

Cullen entered the living room and headed for Livia. “Yes, congratulations Felix and Carver. And happy birthday Livia.” He moved around the sofa and hugged her warmly, kissing her cheek and whispered something that made her laugh.

Felix gently shoved Dorian’s shoulder. “Dorian, I can’t believe you knew Carver was going to propose and you never said anything!”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Dearest Felix, I believe that _you_ neglected to tell me that you had similar plans. Carver at least had the decency to speak to me about his intentions.”

Cullen stepped behind Dorian, slipped his arms around him, and rested his chin on his shoulder. “What Dorian meant to say was we are _thrilled_ for you both, and we are excited to be here to celebrate your engagement.” He turned to Livia and squeezed her hand, “And to celebrate your birthday.”

Livia had regained her composure, and looked from Dorian to Gereon. “We were just heading out to dinner, but I suppose we could change plans.”

“No need mother. I called earlier to change the reservation from four to six.” He hugged Dorian and then Cullen, and then turned them towards the entryway with a little push. “You both need to go change so we can leave. Cullen, please make sure Dorian doesn’t take more than fifteen minutes to dress or we’ll miss our reservation.”

Cullen blushed. “Yes, sorry, we were running a bit late. We didn’t get out of Kirkwall on time.” 

Dorian looked smug and winked at Felix. “My fault, I’m afraid.”

Felix groaned and pushed him towards the hall. “I do _not_ want to know!” 

Cullen’s blush deepened and he grabbed Dorian’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs. “Come on Dorian. The clock is ticking and we _will_ be punctual this time around, even if you are half dressed and your mustache is out of place.”

Dorian made an indignant noise but followed Cullen out of the room. Felix smiled at their antics and turned towards his mother and gave her a sweet smile. “Surprise?”

Her face softened and she hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. This is the nicest birthday present, even though you know I don’t like surprises.”

Gereon slipped his arm around her waist. “I happen to know that’s a lie. You love surprises.”

“Alright. I like the kind that come in jewelry boxes. Or on a key ring.” She put her hand to her throat and shook her head. “I believe I need more wine.” 

 

**XXX**

 

**Felix**

“Carv… yeah… I’m close… ahhhh… oh Maker… you feel so good… please don’t stop.” He slid his hands up Carver’s chest, grasping at his shoulders. 

“Fee… Fee. You’re so beautiful.” Carver moaned against his mouth and thrust harder, gripping his hips tightly. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Fuck, Carv. Love, I’m coming…” He clenched fistfulls of Carver’s hair as his back arched off the bed.

“Yeah… yeah… that’s it… uhh, Fee…”

Felix felt the tingling creep up his thighs. “Fuck! Carv! Fuck! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!” His body shook as wave after wave of strong contractions slammed through him then collapsed back on the bed. _Perfection. Intense. Happy. Tired_. Carver raggedly moaned in his ear as his thrusts lost their rhythm and he came, pulling Felix into a tight embrace as his body shook with his release. They collapsed onto the mattress, sweaty and sated. Felix managed to roll onto his side and snuggled against Carver’s chest, breathing heavily into his shoulder.

“Love you, Fee.” Carver turned his head and Felix hummed as their lips softly brushed together. 

“Love you too, darling.” The sweat on his body began to dry and he shivered, then reached down and pulled the blanket over them. He snuggled close. “It was a good evening.”

Carver chuckled. “Especially that last part. Excellent.”

Felix swatted gently at his chest. “Stop! You know what I meant.” He threw his leg over Carver’s and hugged him. “Mother was totally surprised by Dorian and Cullen’s visit. I think she got a little teary.”

“I think she loved the gifts you and Dorian picked out. The rubies went beautifully with her dress.”

Felix smiled, any remaining tension in his body melted away as Carver’s fingers lightly brushed against his arm. “Mmmm. We went to Bodahn’s, downtown, and saw the necklace and matching earrings in the window. We didn’t even bother looking at anything else.”

“Then how did your father get the matching bracelet?” 

He shrugged. “No idea. Maybe he called? Maybe Dorian? She definitely loved them though. Did you see how she kept touching them?” He smiled and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. “I thought Dorian was going to cry when I asked him to help with the wedding. I think he was legitimately surprised, although I have no idea why.”

He felt more than heard the rumble of Carver’s laugh. “I know. He’s the best party planner I’ve ever met. Why wouldn’t we ask him? I think we just give a bit of input and let him run with it.”

Felix rocked his head back and forth, lacking the energy to shake his head properly. “No. Too dangerous. Once we get him on the right path, maybe. But he can go off on some very odd tangents so we need to guide him.” They laid there quietly for a bit and Felix started to doze off.

“I’m going to ask Garrett to be my best man.”

He forced an eye open to squint up at Carver. “Of course, darling. That makes sense.”

“Can we find something important for Thom and Bethany to do? I don’t know what, but I’d like it if we could.”

“Absolutely. We’ll mention that to Dorian. And I’m going to ask him to be my best man.”

Carver’s arms tightened around him briefly. “‘Course. He’d expect no less.” 

Felix snorted and nudged Carver. “Be nice. Maybe Lele can be a flower girl.” He slid his fingers through Carver’s chest hair and closed his eyes again. “Where should we have it? Here?”

“Sure. Wherever you want, sweetheart. As long as you show up, and I show up, and the person marrying us shows up, I don’t care where we are. Marrying you is the important part.” 

He felt the kiss against his forehead and smiled. “You say the sweetest things when you’re drowsy.” 

“I say the sweetest things all the time. You just aren’t listening.”

Felix snorted. “I’ll have to pay better attention in the future.” 

They were quiet for a while longer and he was just on the edge of sleep. “When?” 

Felix wasn’t sure what they were talking about and it took a bit before he figured out that he hadn’t dreamed the question. “When? When what?”

Carver yawned and mumbled, “When do you want to get married?”

_Oh_. “I don’t know. Maybe fall, when it’s still decent traveling weather in the South, but not disgustingly hot here. We can talk about it tomorrow.” He rolled over and pulled Carver around him like a blanket and sighed happily. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Fee. Thanks for agreeing to marry me.”

Felix smiled. “Thanks for asking. And thanks for agreeing to marry _me_.”

He felt Carver mumble into the top of his head. “Thanks for asking. Now go to sleep.”

“Night, Carv.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the song At Last, written by Harry Warren and Mack Gordon. My preferred version is by Etta James whose voice is beyond description and someone you should check out if you've never heard her.
> 
> At last   
> My love has come along  
> My lonely days are over  
> And life is like a song
> 
> At last  
> The skies above are blue  
> My heart was wrapped up in clover  
> The night I looked at you
> 
> I found a dream, that I could speak to  
> A dream that I can call my own  
> I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
> A thrill that I have never known
> 
> Oh yeah yeah  
> You smiled, you smiled  
> Oh and then the spell was cast  
> And here we are in heaven  
> for you are mine...
> 
> At Last


End file.
